The Wit and the Brave
by gonsas.coelho
Summary: Vulpia Scrimgeour is a Ravenclaw attending her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Goddaughter of the final legitimate Minister of Magic during the Second Wizarding War, she will have to proove herself extra-hard. With her friends Teddy Luppin and Victoire Weasley, she will discover the secrets of Hogwarts through numerous adventures...


*Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and references are owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros., various publishers and associates.

I make no claim to its ownership. I did, however, create this story plot.*

The echo of the steps faded. Hiding behind a cold armour, the girl eased her breathing and slided her wand out of her cloak.

"Lumus", she whispered. From the tip of her wand, a warming light flooded her surroundings. Some portraits on the corridor's walls reacted instinctively to the sudden glow of light and covered their eyes, bothered. She started walking, passing a mirror at her left, and noticed how her red fox-tail-like hair gained a surreal aspect, reflecting her wand's light. Her eyes, of a reddish brown, that mesmerized so many, had an intelligent look, smart, clever, even sly, some said. Her hair colour and freckles made people often mistake her for a Weasley, but her eyes told the truth.

"Out in the corridors this late at night, Ms. Scrimgeour? ", said a familiar voice behind her.

Vulpia Scrimgeour stopped and turned around, facing the Herbology teacher. Neville Longbottom presented himself still in his teaching cloak and looked Vulpia with a slight smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I..." she was interrupted by the return of the steps she had previously heard. From the end of the corridor, illuminated by her wand, came Argus Filch, escorted by his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Professor Longbottom, it's great that you're here. I was just looking for this... transgressor", he said, grabbing Vulpia by her arm, in his gruff voice.

"Don't worry, Mr. Filch. I'll make sure she gets back to her dormitory", assured the Professor.

"But... but! This type of infractions must have consequences! There were times when I was allowed to punish these rebels in a proper way..." he mumbled, more to himself than to the other two.

"Mr. Filch, if you well remember, I was one of those rebels and it is now my obligation to assure that no student be punished without proper justification. I will escort Ms. Scrimgeour back to the Ravenclaw tower and I'll inform Professor Flitwick of this situation. He will apply the proper punishment." Vulpia thought she saw Professor Longbottom's eyes grow challenging, and it came to no surprise when Argus Filch complied and let go of her arm.

"Of course, Professor", and the caretaker disappeared in the dark, his steps growing distant, followed by the occasional meow from his cat.

Neville Longbottom turned his eyes towards Vulpia. "I never liked Filch. I'm sorry, Mr. Filch. Old habits die hard", he said with a snap." And don't worry, too; I won't tell Professor Flitwick, as long as I don't catch you again sneaking around this late. By the way, what were you doing?" They started walking.

"Well, Professor", started the girl. "I was looking for a certain room. I think you can help me with that, actually. Can you tell me where to find the Room of Requirement?"

Neville Longbottom smothered a laugh. "No, I can't say that I can."

"Please, Professor, everyone knows you met there with the rest of Dumbledore's Army; and rumour has it that you could understand the Room better than anyone", insisted Vulpia, while they turned a corner, into another corridor, better light by some torches.

"Well, every teacher knows where it is, but it's not up to me to reveal it." said Neville, in a more serious tone.

"We know, Professor. We have already asked Professor Slughorn, but he refuses to tell us anything.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn has a certain reluctance in telling students some secrets due to... past events. And, Ms. Scrimgeour, did I hear you say _we_? I don't know what you and you're colleagues are up to, but there's a reason why we don't reveal the Room's location", continued the Professor, while they turned left and entered the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw dormitories. "Imagine how it would be if students decided to skip classes. They would just hid in the Room and no one would be able to track them while they were in there. It would be chatastrophic."

"But, you and you're friends used it..." she pushed. They had almost reached the top of the stairwell.

"Ms. Scrimgeour, Dumbledore's Army, as you should know, gathered in the Room because it was the only safe place in here while tyranny ruled the school. There is no requirement to use it anymore." Neville Longbottom smirked when he realized his pun.

The door topped by an eagle's head awaited them. Vulpia knocked softly once and a harmonious voice came out of the eagle's mouth. "_On a sunny, warm day, I am seen by none; upon the dark shadows, I'm revealed to some. Who am I?_" Neville scratched his head, thinking, but Vulpia didn't take long to answer.

"A Thestral", she said with confidence.

"_Very well_", responded the eagle, and a quiet shriek indicated the door had opened. Behind, the Ravenclaw Common Room was empty, its elegant chairs and sofas unoccupied. It was illuminated solely by the moonlight, reflecting on the blue decoration, which created a whimsical atmosphere,

"I see. A Thestral", acknowledged the teacher. "Clever... I've ridden in one, you know? With Harry and the others." Vulpia noticed his eyes growing distant, almost nostalgic. She coughed softly and the Professor was brought back to reality.

"Well..." he started. "Ms. Scrimgeour, I cannot tell you where the Room is, but I'm sure someone smart as you won't take long to figure it out." Neville searched the pockets inside his cloak, as if looking for something. "Meanwhile, I can borrow you something that belongs to Harry Potter." Listening to the famous wizard's name, Vulpia raised her head. "He lent it to me when he learned I was returning to Hogwarts to teach. My memory isn't the best, you see? It also belonged to the Weasleys, you know, from the _Wizarding Wheezes_?"

Vulpia nodded, recognizing the shop. There were few students in Hogwarts who had never suffered at the hands of one of their inventions. Meanwhile, the Herbology teacher withdrew a folded parchment. "You won't find the Room with it, but it might help you avoid Mr. Filch in your... nightly excursions."

That said, he delivered the parchment to Vulpia, who started to unfold it. "You just have to give it back to me before the end of the term, so I can give it to Harry", finished Neville, walking towards the stairs. "You better go off to sleep, now; you don't want to be late for classes tomorrow. And don't show that to too many people, all right?"

Vulpia was aware that Neville Longbottom was unlike any other staff member at Hogwarts, but she was starting to think he had lost it. "But, Professor Longbottom! This is just an old piece of blank parchment."

The Herbology teacher was disappearing behind the spiral staircase when he responded.

"It is. Until you say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"."


End file.
